The present invention pertains to the general field of writing and art implements. More specifically, this invention relates to a container designed to store multiple writing and art implements.
Crayons, colored, pencils, and markers are typically packaged and stored in conventional cardboard boxes that are flimsy, easily destroyed, and difficult for young children to access. In order to reach the contents, children often dump the implements onto their work surface; a process that can result in the implements being broken, jumbled, or lost due to them rolling off the surface. Another significant drawback of the conventional cardboard packaging is that they typically deteriorate prior to the writing and art implements being fully utilized. As the packaging tears or becomes weak, the possibility increases that the implements become broken, jumbled, or lost.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to overcoming this inefficiency and waste and provide economic benefits for parents, guardians, teachers, and other adults who purchase crayons, colored pencils, and markers.
A second objective is to provide economic benefits for children and equip them to more effectively care for their writing and art implements.
A third objective is to provide a storage container that is child-friendly, simple, economical, durable, and easily accessible.
A fourth objective is to better protect writing and art implements to increase the likelihood that they can be used in their entirety. This is likely to increase access to writing and art implements, particularly for children whose access is limited due to financial and economic challenges.